


Границы

by KiSHka_mad_anime_man



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub Undertones, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Psychological Drama, Tokyo Ghoul: re, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiSHka_mad_anime_man/pseuds/KiSHka_mad_anime_man
Summary: О том, как появился Хайсе, психологических границах в его сознании и о том, кто имеет право их нарушать.
Relationships: Arima Kishou/Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Arima Kishou/Sasaki Haise
Kudos: 3





	Границы

**Author's Note:**

> Нет повести печальнее на свете, чем повесть обо мне и чтении Гуля. Написано на момент, когда в :ре было около 40 глав — матчасть соответствующая (её нет). Возможно частичное АУ.

Внимательный наблюдатель сквозь общительность и контактность Сасаки Хайсе всегда мог заметить его удивительную замкнутость. Границы личного пространства расширялись и сужались по мере необходимости, но даже при расслабленной и открытой, на первый взгляд, позе, даже с раскинутыми в стороны руками вся его фигура словно была очерчена невидимым контуром. Он был прочен и хрупок, этот контур: прочен снаружи и легко разрушаем изнутри, стоило давлению с обратной стороны возрасти. Возможность же проникнуть сквозь покров, когда в том нет надлома, была правом исключительным. Хайсе и сам не подозревал, что оно есть у кого-то, но найдись смельчак, рискнувший спросить об этом праве напрямую, не понадобилось бы размышлять и секунды: единственно верный ответ возникал в сознании сам собой, будто бы с мыслью о странном, для себя самого непостижимом доверии к одному человеку Хайсе явился на свет.

Отчасти так и было.

Хайсе не мог помнить о тех месяцах, когда он был и не был, когда некто Канеки Кен продолжал умирать день за днём в мучительной и нескончаемой агонии, окружённый лишь неясными всплохами прошлого в пугающем белоснежном ничто, которое заполняло собой место, раньше принадлежащее ему самому. Он растворялся, не становясь частью большего, но исчезая насовсем, переставая дышать, чувствовать, с нарастающим ужасом в беспомощности своей осознавая утрату связных мыслей, элементарных понятий, сути своей, которую выразить и познать был не в силах, но ощущал нутром, чем-то, что в панике верещало и металось в его измученном мозгу с утерей каждой частички "себя". И когда осознавать происходящее и мыслить оставалось больше некому, после мгновенного затишья, печати абсолютной пустоты на его лице, боль возвращала нечто, бывшее когда-то цельным и неповторимым Канеки Кеном, возвращала себя. Её _возвращали_ , используя удивительные способности организма к восстановлению, копошась в нём и разве что не выворачивая наизнанку. Её _возвращали_ , стирая Канеки Кена вновь и вновь, чтобы вымарать всё некогда бывшее им и получить чистую дощечку для новой записи. Он рождался заново каждый день, не зная, что умирал уже и что умрёт ещё, но чувствуя страдание каждой своей клетки, каждого многократно потревоженного нейрона мозга и — страх бесконечно простирающейся неизвестности, который стал его новой сутью.

Он не знал, что каждый день слышал одни и те же неторопливые шаги в кромешной чёрной тишине, в которой пребывал, когда самая яркая боль отступала, а ужас исчезновения ещё не начинал душить его в своих объятиях. Не знал, что уже вздрагивал от спокойного, одновременно пугающего и успокаивающего голоса, который произносил одни и те же слова вновь и вновь. Что каждый раз некто, ранее бывший Канеки Кеном, содрогаясь от подавляемых рыданий, сперва выдавливал из себя лишь одно: "Больно". А божественно спокойный голос отзывался простым и понятным:

— Так кричи.

— Не… нельзя.

Он не знал, почему нельзя и кто запретил, помнил лишь, как совсем недавно к металлическим креплениям, удерживающим его тело в максимальной неподвижности, добавлялось что-то очень прочное и эластичное, что просовывали между зубов и ввинчивали по обеим сторонам головы. Помнил, как крошились зубы в отчаянных попытках сомкнуть челюсть, как трудно было дышать и глотать. Но голос давал надежду:

— Я разрешаю.

И словно сталкивая в пропасть, на обнажённую грудь осторожно и уверенно ложилась широкая, обжигающе-ледяная ладонь. Любое прикосновение к измученной плоти есть боль, осознаётся как боль и боль порождает. И он, безымянный измученный _некто_ , делал несколько рваных вдохов, в тщетной попытке успокоиться, делал несколько рывков в тщетной попытке освободиться, и лишь потом издавал слабый хриплый скулёж. И чем яснее было осознание, что звук этот — единственное, что ему остаётся, тем громче и безнадёжней тот звучал, переходя в истерический вопль, заглушаясь вздохами-всхлипами, разрастаясь до агонического воя, который, доходя до своего пика, срывался на полустоне, чтобы возобновиться с новой силой, а повторившись, так же резко, как и предыдущий, прекратиться, оставляя после себя сиплые рыдания — и долгожданное облегчение.

Когда он успокаивался, пересохших губ касался влажный бинт, который, стоило с жадностью к нему приникнуть, истекал сладковатой жидкостью, неприятно теплел, исчезал и являлся вновь, посвежевший и тоже дарящий облегчение.

Всё тот же голос за что-то негромко хвалил его. И снова дарил надежду:

— Осталось немного, Хайсе, ты справишься.

В дали кромешной тьмы словно зажигался огонёк, тусклый и далёкий. Кто это — Хайсе? Осталось немного — значит, будет избавление? Какое? Немного — это сколько? И если их здесь лишь двое, то может ли быть, что Хайсе — это он сам?..

Дрожащими (от страха и не до конца пережитой истерики) губами он стремился почувствовать солоноватый привкус пальцев, что держали бинт, словно желая убедиться в их реальности. Стоило позволить себе это, как пальцы и бинт исчезали, и всё тот же божественно спокойный голос мягко предупреждал: сейчас дотронутся до его, Хайсе, руки. Насторожившись поначалу, он расслаблялся по мере того, как чужая близость, ранее будто бы влившая в тело столько боли, что было никак не сдержать, согревала, порождала в его душе ощущение безопасности. Сорванным голосом он задавал первый вопрос:

— Я — Хайсе?..

— Всё верно, ты — Сасаки Хайсе, — был ответ.

Имя было смутно знакомым — и абсолютно чужим. Но был ли смысл врать ему, прикованному к жёсткой кушетке, лишённому способности двигаться и даже видеть?

Теперь можно было спрашивать о чём угодно и на всё получить ответ. Успокоившись окончательно, он — по-видимому, всё-таки Хайсе — засыпал, купаясь в волнах тепла, что разливались по телу от бережного прикосновения ко лбу горячих губ.

Когда же белёсая пелена вызывала из недр сознания призрак Канеки Кена, чтобы распылить его вновь, воспоминания эти будто исчезали ещё до встречи с предсмертным ужасом и болью очередного рождения, что следовало за ним. Вновь и вновь. Десятки раз.

Однако Хайсе помнил лишь, как очнулся в неприятно-белоснежной палате, яркий свет которой больно бил по чувствительным глазам. Вскоре вокруг засуетилась пара опасливо озирающихся докторов, польза от которых ограничилась тем, что свет приглушили, а самому ему поставили капельницу, чудесным образом унявшую нарастающую панику. Дело явно было в капельнице, поскольку иного объяснения спокойному созерцанию потолка и смутных очертаний тумбы вместо истерики от того, что он понятия не имеет, кем является, почему находится в больнице и почему его опять оставили в одиночестве, попросту не могло быть.

Ему было страшно, и где-то в уголке сознания билась мысль о том, что это всё ненормально, что скоро должен придти кто-нибудь и помочь во всём разобраться, иначе он сделает что-то… что-то. Но в то же время эти мысли перекрывались смутной радостью от того, что зрение его потихоньку улучшается, и на тумбе уже проявились не только силуэты ручек, но и границы ящиков. Продлись это двоякое состояние ещё немного, кажется, он бы тихо и спокойно сошёл с ума. Но дверь палаты открылась, и прежде, чем слабое зрение смогло хоть сколько-нибудь подробно различить фигуру высокого мужчины, один лишь звук его неторопливых шагов отчего-то заставил поверить: он всё объяснит.

— Здравствуй, Хайсе. Как ты себя чувствуешь? Не вставай пока.

Хайсе?.. Звучит… знакомо, правильно.

Последние всплохи паники улеглись, несмотря на то, что ничего успокаивающего и ободряющего сказано не было.

— Я… совсем ничего не помню.

— Именно поэтому я здесь. — Мужчина сел на стул у кровати, поставив на пол увесистый чемодан и оставив в руках что-то мелкое. — Я назвал твоё имя, можешь вспомнить его целиком?

— Хайсе. Хм… Са… Саса…

— Сасаки Хайсе, всё верно. Меня зовут Ари…

— …Арима Кишо, да? — Хайсе и сам удивился, насколько легко из его казалось бы пустой головы выудилось это знание. — Мы… уже встречались раньше?

— Разумеется. — Встряхнув рукой и со стуком поставив какой-то пузырёк на тумбочку, Арима осторожно вынул иглу из его вены и прижал место укола ваткой, в ненадобности которой они убедились уже через считанные секунды. — Теперь можешь сесть, если хочешь.

Сделать это оказалось чуть трудней, чем представлялось изначально, но Хайсе справился даже без посторонней помощи. Прислонившись спиной к подушке, он несколько раз недовольно моргнул, зажмуриваясь.

— Не переживай, это пройдёт через пару дней: зрение уже почти восстановилось.

Хайсе осторожно кивнул, потирая веки и стараясь убедить себя не трогать их больше.

Он не знал, почему сразу же был готов доверить Ариме Кишо не только рассказ о своей жизни, но и саму её, но когда — в тот день или в любой другой — Хайсе думал об этой перспективе, на душе становилось легче. Как будто, что бы с ним не случилось, какое бы решение он не принял, за спиной всегда стоял Арима Кишо, направляя и уберегая. И когда много позже Хайсе, приходя в сознание после позорной потери контроля над гульей сущностью, не только не получал справедливого выговора, но и ощущал, как прикосновение горячих губ заставляет волны спокойствия расходиться ото лба к каждой клеточке тела, в этот самый миг он был готов стать частью чего-то иного. Где его личные границы окажутся не нужны.


End file.
